hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
This will be the twelve episode and final episode for the season 1. Mante Legends safety going to MonCast should he investigating the lab also but many people would interrupt his research and who is the someone the first and pumice Mante Legends to the boss. 'Events' *Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D have been introduced. *The whole about the suicide of Pala Iot Legends and Bragas Legends was accused as the true killer. *Mante Legends reaches the MonCast school. MonCast was finally introduced and explored also the MonCast laboratory has been introduced and explored. *Bragas Legends was finally appeared and attacks Mante Legends with the two epic round battles. Therefore Mante Legends wins the two rounds and kills the lose in the battle via smashing using his club. *Bilaotipledio Arc has been completed. *Breath Waterfall and Intercourse Mountain reaches Level 3. *Electric Claw, Phoenix D, Icy Maelstrom, Moonlighting Silencer, Phantasm Tower and Genome Spiral reaches Level 2. 'Prologue' Mante Legends finally reaches to the MonCast building but the people glaring on him alone. So Mante Legends decided to search it by himself but he don't hurt these people by using Empire Chess. Meanwhile he stay far away but all of the students still follows him but why? Nortis Legends also reach the MonCast then one of the students ask him if he know him, "I don't think, how about you?" Nortis suspects that someone who don't know him as intruder instead of evasion the problem of MonCast has no walls probably this is bad idea. Steve Legends take charges to the all students to go home but they cannot. Kakashi Legends tries to convince them but its not working for a while. Mante Legends finally sees the lab and there's the sound of the missile which point to the front of laboratory and Mante Legends escapes to that explosion and releasing dirt smoke. The scientist shocked that this person he looking for was... Unfortunately this guy attempt to throw the ball to Mante Legends but Mante Legends blocks and throw the ball to long range that this guy made impress to his performance. As the person echoing by laughter and the smoke fastly disappeared and Mante Legends widen his eyes open his mouth like he exhale on the sky. He introduces himself by the name of (Breadth Bragas) "Bragas Legends" the class S special batter assign in 1st round of the game and the fourth seat of MonCast. All of MonCast student fell that Mante Legends is angry when he finally saw the member of the Sacred Legends for the first time. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends shocked and Adjaua Legends is here to that is breaking news. 'Challenge Battle' Bragas Legends using his very old pieces. Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D will fight first with random pieces again currently. Mante Legends waiting here to come, someone trying to touch him during Mante Legends never making his move but they failed because Bragas Legends send himself and battering them all to blasted it off. "What the?! A hit that I've never seen it can't be..." Mante Legends shockingly think and Bragas Legends throw his ball in 200 Kph so there's a simulation so this battle has been started because Bragas Legends throwing a ball to Mante Legends (if death or injured). 'Early Game' Mante Legends using his random pieces, Bragas Legends move over and over until he has the point similar to extend his resistance and it might be careful unless appearing to be trap. But Bragas Legends never making his trap for the first and now he wants to show him some surprise. 'Middle Game' Bragas Legends feeling the wrath that one of his pieces reaches the fortress of our player. Mante Legends having the great idea and using to sacrifice the pieces to the evolve pieces chartering from base to base. 'Late Game' The two teams colliding to enact that their pieces take off there outfit and ready to engage in war and it begins when Mante Legends take down his flag and summoning the group of pawn while the enemy hardened to beat in the battle. Mante Legends sees his own blunder and he think it for once. Bragas Legends don't know his move actually confusing. 'End Game' Mante Legends is set to release his evolve pieces send them to their king and haunt them mercilessly it would be necessary to lost his match and exchange of lives that you will die by the ball. Mante Legends thinks wisely how to defeat him by the chance. Steve Legends and the students of MonCast were shock as Mante Legends use his evolved pieces to the opponent king and the result, Mante Legends wins the first while delaying for ten turns. 'Real Battle' Mante Legends won the game and pick his club and swing it to the ball and flies outside the campus and all people were shock and says "Is he superhero?" that is next featured article, Adjaua Legends grin with his excitement, Steve Legends finally impressed and inspired him what he done. This is that Bragas Legends was twitch when he lost and he was wide shockly and his face emotions have been destroyed plus trollface. Nortis Legends is celebrating the victorious but not yet. While Bragas Legends was defeated Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D return for this round to fight with the pieces that from Liu Pi Legends and also for the Kakashi Legends currently they are useless according to him not to the pieces is only for the two legends lost last night. The real battle begins that Mante Legends is using adrenaline rush to Bragas Legends if may be swing to him and killed by blunt force trauma but Bragas Legends still fighting till death and this is the final round of the game. 'Early Game' Mante Legends listening their objectives that they hate the Monarchiya because of its position and politics. Bragas Legends was born on 1985 that is too older and he receives fame on year 2000 it was his first year in college making his grand slam in round 1 in baseball tournament. And graduating to year 2004 as he move his pieces to your place, and resign his carrier on year 2005. Afterwards in other year, the Chessmaster invite him to join Sacred Legends and he understands about guild and accepted as he put his queen to you... check. 'Middle Game' Mante Legends defend his own pieces against Bragas Legends' queen and cornered him in the glance and it might be harder to fight him in the prestiguous battle. Bragas Legends was mutilated by his baseball colleague so he was mad and punching the wall but he was still in Sacred Legends and he think that he surrender. "Are you surrender" Mante Legends and shouting "No! I want to die here, Mante Legends!!!!!" the fight was very good and reaches to the 40th move and why else the substitute pieces. 'Late Game' Bragas Legends and Mante Legends fencing their clubs as the explosion is eccentric. Soon a flashback comes arrive from Bragas Legends about his team on Baseball, joining to Sacred Legends, and his life was sad as shown his real image. He was grow baseball player still sad and he raise his fame but he still sad. The sadness of his heart might won to Mante Legends. Mante Legends nowhere to and admit that he lost but Steve Legends, Nortis Legends and the spirit of the dead legends will help him to defeat Bragas Legends. And he faking substitute summon Intercourse Mountain that this will be the last chance to win. 'Final Move' Bragas Legends reveal his true colors of deception that blocks his sadness as he begin to defending himself fitst and then he will never giving mercy for now on. Like the middle game and late game he give him some mercy because he pity of Mante Legends that will die easily. However Mante Legends also show his final strength of the one of the substitute, an important item that he wins many battles but it was shattered away by it by Mante Legends use it to kill the opponent and last-hitter symbolizes as the only nemesis is pieces himself and the game ends here and the winner of the battle is Mante Legends. 'Resolution' After the final move, Kitanosawa Legends was lost in the battle and he make his past to watch starting from here. And that the plan was foiled and decides to kick them in the service that will leads the arrest of Kitanosawa Legends. Let's start from the very first, an anonymous student who sent to him about the appearance of Pala Iot Legends which it is finally reveal when talking each other about his life in scrabble and party. He also spying on Pala Iot Legends mansion without permission without noticing as you can see they have dogs here but he knocked all of them unconcious. After that he finally solve and know all of the important information about him, he sent Kitanosawa Legends to Steve Legends that was imprisoned and paying a bail of jail it is result about Steve Legends leaving the group and create its own party that will leads their biggest mistake. He shouts to the all people of "PALA IYOT" and laughs too heavily that reveals the surname is a big lie. He successfully destroyed Pala Iot Legends meanwhile the destroyed person like Pala Iot Legends wanted to kill himself but Steve Legends stop him but he can't understand so he just needed to kill himself for good and revenge against the MonCast that will lead it to the worst college school in the decade according to Steve Legends about the news. He escape the scene of the crime leaving his two members for vacation, Kitanosawa Legends also leave and he was the one who hid the suicide letter and send it to Liu Pi Legends for protecting it against the intruders. After a year later October 2012, they met up again talking about destroying his corpse and send it to the hell or cremated his soul. But Kitanosawa Legends rejects that offer and he decided to debate it by playing chess. 'Flashback Battle' Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends are making battle for the body of Pala Iot Legends. Kitanosawa Legends want that corpse will revive as female and the battle was starting without talking only silence. 'Early Game' First, Bragas Legends using c4 as his first move to let the queen to advance it in other words Kitanosawa Legends releasing his e5. Bragas Legends looking for holes in the battle that might winning the game in the little move if possible. 'Middle Game' Kitanosawa Legends still defending until he think that Bragas Legends will never go out to be executed but the queen got spill to the other lane which is hinted by he is a bad opponent and you can't a blunder here and all peoples can make blunders in the game. 'End Game' And this is it, Bragas Legends use his bishop and rook as the assist that make him win the battle so he decide to put him in the Sacred Legends cemetery to burn his soul to hell as well cremated. But Kitanosawa Legends never followed his order and decide to find the corpse a girl and revive it to the MonCast laboratory and it was revealed to be a girl. Bragas Legends won the game as 20 moves that was easy. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends swings it to the abdomen part of Bragas Legends, that leads some explosive bomb and blast Bragas Legends not to far it was on the farms and fall him to death without accident. Actually the crowd has been paused and some other trying to call the police but the principal of MonCast interrupting them and ignore this case and let this bad person to injustice. He also thinks critically and he wanted to show his face when he reaching the river unaware of that this place has placing a crocodile and he just grab the body to prevent the crocodile overkill him again. Adjaua Legends left the scene to retrieve the resources for their adventure. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends call him forwardly and Mante Legends grabbing his corpse so he just needing a plan how to buried him. In there some people who help him placing creating Bragas Legends grave otherwise Mante Legends needs that where he can place the dead body. Mante Legends glimmering the mountain and he finally found out. To do his thought, he has the picture of yosemite and you can see the faces of the person who has sculptured in the mountain. Steve Legends cannot understand how to do, Mante Legends replied it simple "His mouth, trying to make a cemetery inside the mouth of the person and that is called mausoleum . This work was originally created by some fiction is it right? According to that he wants to construct the town named Jayvees and other side is placing the grave to the mountain terrain, you can sketch its face and make it to 3d and also build it top of the plateau and make those bust must be stand and also create the defense if seems the gravedigger wants to steal the grave here will be death penalty by the guardian will defend it, not handing to the judge recently there was the election for the king but Mante Legends rejects that offer to become the king so he decided to leave the city and find some members of Sacred Legends and add it to the grave. Therefore, Steve Legends was asking the question. 'Ending' Mante Legends and his party talking about the party. Steve Legends question him if he want to stay to Steve Legends' party or want to leave the party for the works of Monarchiya party. The two answer must be the same, if he choose that first answer the party would never mentioned Monarchiya and leave it for good or if he choose that second answer the party would leave him but. Mante Legends answer that question and he choose that second answer which means "want to leave the party for the works of Monarchiya party" because he wanted to work for the Monarchiya party that his parents was the teacher and Mante Legends seek this party as his main party and he was happy. And the Steve Legends party leaves Mante Legends and he decide to find Jovil C. Natad. Later, Mante Legends running and said. And after that Steve Legends accept his offer highly limited until they found Jovil C. Natad and defeating all remaining sacred legends. This episode was end and they will begin there next arc. 'Results' #Pieces ##Breath Waterfall level up from 1 to 3 ##Intercourse Mountain level up from 2 to 3 ##Electric Claw level up from 1 to 2 ##Phoenix D level up from 1 to 2 ##Genome Spiral level up from 1 to 2 ##Moonlighting Silencer level up from 1 to 2 ##Icy Maelstrom level up from 1 to 2 ##Phantasm Tower level up from 1 to 2 #Characters ##Mante Legends destroys Bragas Legends ##Bragas Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends (flashback) 'Pieces Used' 'Current' 'Mante Legends' |} |} 'Bragas Legends' |} |} 'Flashback' 'Bragas Legends' |} 'Kitanosawa Legends' |} Category:Bilaotipledio Arc Category:Episode